Carousel
Letra en Ingles. Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go, thumb|right|335 px will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I, feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel Come, come one, come all, you must be this tall to ride this ride at the carnival Oh, come, take my hand and run though playland so high, too high at the carnival And it’s all fun and games, 'til somebody falls in love, but you've already bought a ticket, and there’s no turning back now Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go, will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I, feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel This horse is too slow, we’re always this close, almost, almost, we’re a freakshow Right, right when I’m near, it’s like you disappeared, where’d you go? My dear, you're a freakshow! And it’s all fun and games, 'til somebody falls in love, but you've already bought a ticket, and there’s no turning back now Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go, will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I, feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel Why did you steal my cotton candy heart? you threw it in this damn coin slot, and now I’m stuck, I'm stuck, riding, riding, riding Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go, will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I, feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel 'Letra en Español' Girando y girando como un caballo en un carrusel, vamos thumb|right|335 px ¿Podre enamorarme? nunca lo podre saber, lo se Perseguirte después es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo Me siento como pegada muy fuerte a este carrusel Ven, ven tú, vengan todos, Debes ser de este alto Montar este paseo en el carnaval Oh, ven, toma mi mano y corroamos a través del parque tan alto, demasiado alto en el carnaval Y todo es diversión y juegos, Hasta que alguien se enamora, pera ya compraste la entrada y no hay vuelta atrás ahora Girando y girando como un caballo en un carrusel, vamos ¿podre enamorarme? nunca lo podre saber, lo se perseguirte después es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo siento como pegada muy fuerte a este carrusel Este caballo es demasiado lento, Siempre estamos tan cerca, casi ,casi, un show de fenómenos justo, justo cuando estoy cerca, es como que desaparecieras, ¿a donde vas?, querido, es un fenómeno de circo! Y todo es diversión y juegos, hasta que alguien se enamora, pera ya compraste la entrada y no hay vuelta atrás ahora Girando y girando como un caballo en un carrusel, vamos ¿podre enamorarme? nunca lo podre saber, lo se perseguirte después es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo siento como pegada muy fuerte a este carrusel ¿Por que me robaste mi corazón de algodón de azúcar? lo tiraste en esa maldita alcancía, y ahora estoy atascada, atascada, girando, girando, girando Girando y girando como un caballo en un carrusel, vamos ¿podre enamorarme? nunca lo podre saber, lo se perseguirte después es como un cuento de hadas, pero yo siento como pegada muy fuerte a este carrusel en: Categoría:Letras Categoría:Cry Baby